


you don't talk about love

by stressedbarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Rafael dont give a Fuck lmao, Sad Puppy Carisi, Sum Fuckshit, This was supposed to be something else but i got lazy so we have this bullshit, i dont even know what this is, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedbarba/pseuds/stressedbarba
Summary: Rafael doesn't talk about love, but Sonny needs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be some sad barisi stuff for @ barbaisqueer on tumblr but my lazy ass turned it into this because i have no drive how quirky and relatable ! still gonna post it though, i apologize in advance for this not being what it was supposed 2 be.

Rafael doesn’t talk about love.

Rafael tells Sonny to go harder.

Rafael tells Sonny to go faster.

Rafael tells Sonny to stay the night.

Rafael tells Sonny to go make coffee.

Rafael tells Sonny to get creamer on the drive back from work.

Rafael tells Sonny to stop singing in the morning.

Rafael tells Sonny this isn’t serious.

Rafael tells Sonny he needs him.

Rafael tells Sonny he was drunk when he said that.

Rafael doesn’t tell Sonny he meant it.

Rafael doesn’t talk about love.

 

Sonny doesn’t need to talk about love.

Sonny knows it’s love even if it’s not vocalized.

Sonny knows it’s love when Rafael puts a second night stand on the left side of the bed.

Sonny knows its love when Rafael says it looked uneven before.

Sonny knows its love when Rafael texts him that they need coffee creamer, not just him.

Sonny knows its love when Rafael forbids him from singing, but only before eight am.

Sonny knows its love when Rafael says this isn’t serious, yet brings him to his favorite show.

Sonny knows its love when Rafael says he needs him.

Sonny says that it’s love as Rafael says it was the alcohol.

Sonny says it doesn’t matter as he’s leaving.

Sonny doesn’t need to talk about love, but he did anyways.

 

Rafael still doesn’t talk about love.

Rafael doesn’t say anything as Sonny slams the door.

Rafael doesn’t comment on the fact that he won't deliver files anymore.

Rafael doesn’t send a text about coffee creamer.

Rafael still doesn’t talk about love.

 

Sonny needs to talk about love.

Sonny cries on the drive home.

Sonny doesn’t deliver files anymore.

Sonny still buys Rafael’s favorite coffee creamer.

Sonny needs to talk about love, but he doesn’t.


End file.
